sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Heartgrave
)]] )]] Name: Jonah Heartgrave Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Baseball, cooking, horror movies, his car and automotive repair Appearance: '''Jonah stands at 5'11" and weighs 190 pounds. He is broad shouldered and has toned arms from baseball, working at the family restaurant and working on cars, but has become slightly softer recently from taking a break from physical activity for a few months. His stature suggests strength and sturdiness. He has naturally black, curly hair, but wears it in the style of an undercut. The remaining hair on the sides is a dark black with the top hair a few inches longer so that waves can form and dyed a pastel, silvery blue color. He has dark blue, downturned eyes, bushy eyebrows the same dark color as his natural hair color and an aquiline nose. His face is oval with a strong jaw and has full lips with a well-defined cupid's bow. His skin is a light golden hue. He dresses simply in jeans and plain t-shirts. On the day of abduction Jonah was wearing jeans, a dark gray hoodie and an "I <3 D.C." shirt because his roommate spilled salsa on his other shirt and he quickly ducked into a nearby gift shop and purchased a cheap shirt for the ride back, with plans to change when they got home. '''Biography: Jonah was born to Andrea Heartgrave and Dylan Wicklass in Chattanooga. Andrea had come to the United States at a young age from Israel and met Dylan in high school. Shortly after senior year she became pregnant with Jonah and unable to handle the responsibility, Dylan left her when Jonah was a toddler. As a result, Jonah does not have any memory of his biological father. Andrea has petitioned Tennessee courts to compel Dylan to pay a share of child support, but there has not been success in finding him thus far. As most of Andrea's family was not in the United States, there was not much support from her side of the family. Dylan's parents contributed a small amount toward the child's upkeep until they died a few years later. Jonah and Andrea moved into a small apartment above a restaurant and she began working as a single mother to support the two of them. Andrea worked long hours and Jonah become responsible and independent from a young age. The small family frequently spoke with the building owners, an African-American man named Stanford and Caucasian woman Gwen with a young son, who owned the very popular restaurant that the apartment was above. Jonah got along well with their son in his grade named David Harlow. David and Jonah became fast friends in second grade, bonding over their love of sports and cars. Eventually Jonah started to go home with David after school and would wait either at the restaurant, Lil' Susie's House of Soul, or at David's house down the street until his mother would get home, often staying for dinner. Jonah had an aptitude for sports starting at a young age, always enjoying exercise and games, developing into a very strong young man. In elementary school, he and David began playing tee ball and eventually moved on to baseball with both boys joining a Little League team. David's parents, Stanford and Gwen drove both boys to and from baseball. With Jonah's strength and precision, he became a candidate for pitcher and performed well in the position. He began working out regularly at a young age, jogging and lifting weights. As time went on, young Jonah and his mother continued to see each other less and less as she worked and he spent more time in activities and with the Harlows. Their relationship continued to grow more cold as she came to resent him for causing his father to leave and stifle her opportunities in her 20's. Eventually Andrea was offered a better position with an online travel agency site in San Francisco, however Jonah did not want to move across the country away from his friends and all of the things he was familiar with. He spoke first with the Harlows and then with his mother and all parties were able to come to an agreement wherein the Harlows would adopt Jonah, with all agreeing that it would be for the best as the Harlows had come to think of Jonah as an extra son. At age 11 Jonah was officially adopted by the Harlows. Jonah was extremely happy with the arrangement as were Stanford, Gwen and David. He continued to spend time at the restaurant with Stanford, who primarily ran the business, and slowly learned how to cook and do simple things like bus the tables and take orders, for which he was given an allowance. Jonah has always had a love of Halloween and things that are slightly macabre. As his mother was not home or did not have the inclination to take him out for Halloween most years he would stay in and watch scary movie marathons on television instead and found that he loved the silly feeling after being scared and was consistently impressed by the gore effects of such movies. To this day he loves horror movies and Halloween. Moving into high school he and David decided they would take auto class together. David didn't have as much of an aptitude, but Jonah found that his childhood love of Hotwheels and car catalogs transferred over and he enjoyed both learning about the mechanics of how cars work as well as working with his hands. He began saving his restaurant pay and when he had enough, he purchased an old 1965 Ford Mustang in poor condition for $2,000. He has spent his weekends working on it and over the course of two years it finally looks presentable and he has started to drive it to school. Jonah is an average student who is not particularly academically inclined, but he is a hard worker in all aspects of his life and makes sure to maintain a B average in his studies. His favorite subjects are auto shop, math and gym which was soon replaced by his being on the baseball team. When Jonah was 16 during a yearly physical, his doctor noticed that a mole on his back had much larger than it was previously. He was referred to a specialist that took a sample and found that it was melanoma. He was put on a regimen of immune checkpoint inhibitors, specifically PD-1 inhibitors to stimulate immune response without having to resort to more harsh treatments. He was on them for 6 months, during which time he experienced fatigue and nausea which required him to stop his exercise routines and made the second half of the baseball season very difficult for him. He continued doing all of his obligations with the team, but passed out after the final game of junior year due to fatigue. Still, he did not want to let anyone down and did not want others outside the family to worry and so has not talked much about the cancer or treatment. Going into his senior year he is trying his hardest to regain some of the strength he lost. He has been off the drugs for a few months. As of his last check-up he is in complete remission. He still feels some fatigue on occasion and has lost some of the muscle he had due to having to scale back his workouts, but other than that he has suffered no lasting side-effects. He is determined to get back up to where he was athletically. Jonah continues to work at his adoptive parents' restaurant and gradually moved his way up to cook, enjoying the activity immensely and finding satisfaction in seeing people enjoy his food. Jonah finds relaxation in the act of making food and also really likes seeing how it brings people together. He often makes small tokens of food even in his off time for people he likes and enjoys watching cooking shows. Jonah also likes spending time with his parents at the restaurant. He feels guilty about the expense his medical issues have incurred and so has been giving all of his wages that his parents pay him right back to them as a way to repay them for the medical costs. He does not know that his parents have saved all of that money and plan to give it back to him at his high school graduation to help him either move forward with schooling or start a business. Jonah's dream is to start his own auto-repair garage and he plans to enroll in a trade school to become a mechanic and own his own shop. Among his peers, Jonah is well-regarded. He has a large group of people that he is friendly with, though he doesn't have very much time for friends between his job, his baseball and his hobby. He can seem intimidating at first because of his athletic look and quiet nature, but he's known as someone who would give the shirt off his back to someone in need and frequently caters parties at a discount and does car repairs for kids around school. People know him as an extremely reliable person. He has a warmth about him that friends find comforting and never says no to someone in need. He is considered to be handsome by some girls at school and although he has had his eye on a girl or two, he usually doesn't ask anyone out. He is very close to his adoptive family and especially his brother David, who came out to him as gay when they were 15. Their parents don't know and Jonah, having grown up in a conservative area, had to take some time to process the information. Eventually he decided that his love for his brother trumped any other feelings he might have and has become fiercely protective of his brother and covers for him if he goes on a date. He still speaks to his biological mother over the phone for holidays and birthdays, but their relationship is fairly cold. He has no interest in locating or speaking to his biological father as he does not wish to connect with someone as irresponsible as him and considers his adoptive parents his proper parents. Advantages: Jonah has an independent streak from having to care for himself as a child. He is well-liked among students. He has fast reflexes, is in good shape and is fairly strong. Disadvantages: While still much stronger and faster than the average boy his age, some of his strength and stamina has gone down since his cancer treatment which is very frustrating to him and could lead to low morale due to his body not performing to his expectations. He may also try to over-exert himself to match his former abilities and end up hurting himself. He may be too willing to help others at the expense of his own well-being. Designated Number: Male Student No. 56 --- Designated Weapon: Desert Eagle handgun Conclusion: I like to call guys like this the Meatshield Special. He's going down in defense of some loser, and then said loser is going to have a gun that will probably break their wrist. That's what we call karma. - Shamino Warhen The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Ruggahissy '''Kills: Killed By: ' '''Collected Weapons: '''Desert Eagle handgun (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Darlene Silva, Henry Sparks, Beryl Mahelona, Abraham Watanabe, Max Rudolph, Lucas Abernathy, Arizona Butler 'Enemies: 'Quinn Abert 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Jonah, in chronological order. The Past: *Sincerely *90% Mental 50% Physical *Save 15% or more by switching to Geico *Clothespins on the Fuel Line V7 Pregame: *Let's Get Physical! *Have You Lost Me? *Walk Without Rhythm *Sisyphean Self-Maintenance *The Red Sweater Conundrum Prom: *Heart's Dice *We Gonna Do The Basic Steps The Trip: * Pool Puns-n-Harmony V7: * dehiscent * http://sotfmini.com/SurvivalOfTheFittest/viewtopic.php?f=524&t=6291[] *Who Can Stay The Bottles Of Heaven? *DXXM *Life Is Just A Memory *Flagrant One *Phantasm Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jonah Heartgrave. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students